Osądzanie
Fałszywi nauczyciele i zwodziciele , w celu uniknięcia zdemaskowania swoich nauk i odrzucenia ich jako kłamstwo przeciwko wierzę raz przekazanej świętym , argumętują że chrześcijanie nie mają prawa nikogo osądzać , a więc także i ich . Podpierają się oni wersetem : Mat. 7:1 Nie sądźcie, abyście nie byli sądzeni. Jednak ten sam werset dalej mówi : Mat. 7:2-4 '2 Jakim bowiem sądem sądzicie, takim będziecie sądzeni, i jaką miarą mierzycie, taką będzie wam odmierzone. 3 A czemu widzisz źdźbło w oku swego brata, a na belkę, która jest w twoim oku, nie zwracasz uwagi? 4 Albo jak możesz mówić swemu bratu: Pozwól, że wyjmę źdźbło z twego oka, gdy belka jest w twoim oku? 5 Obłudniku, wyjmij najpierw belkę ze swego oka, a wtedy przejrzysz, aby wyjąć źdźbło z oka twego brata.' Jasno zostało więc przekazane przez Pana Jezusa , że nie możemy sądzić obłudnie , ponieważ taką samą miare jaką i my mierzymy innym , nam odmierzą na sądzie . Werset mówi że nie możemy osądzać innych , podczas gdy sami czynimy zło , niezgodne z wolą Bożą lub fałszywe nauki . Jan 7:24 Nie sądźcie po pozorach, ale sądźcie sprawiedliwym sądem. Natomiast Biblia nie tylko nakazuje nam sądzić , ale i walczyć duchowo za wiarę raz przekazaną świętym , nie przeciwko ciału i krwii , ale przeciw szatanowi , jego demoną i zwierzchnością , objawiającą się w ciele i krwii poprzez fałszywe nauki . Judy 1:3 Umiłowani, podejmując usilne starania, aby pisać wam o wspólnym zbawieniu, uznałem za konieczne napisać do was i zachęcić do walki o wiarę raz przekazaną świętym. Obj. 2:24-25 24 Wam zaś i pozostałym w Tiatyrze, którzy nie mają tej nauki i którzy nie poznali – jak mówią – głębin szatana, oświadczam: Nie nałożę na was innego brzemienia. Trzymajcie się jednak tego, co macie, aż przyjdę. 2 Kor. 10:3-6 Chociaż bowiem w ciele żyjemy, nie walczymy według ciała; (Gdyż oręż naszej walki nie jest cielesny, ale z Boga, i ma moc burzenia twierdz warownych); Obalamy rozumowania i wszelką wyniosłość, która powstaje przeciwko poznaniu Boga, i zniewalamy wszelką myśl do posłuszeństwa Chrystusowi; Gotowi do ukarania wszelkiego nieposłuszeństwa, kiedy wasze posłuszeństwo będzie całkowite. Efez. 6:12 Nie toczymy bowiem walki przeciw krwi i ciału, ale przeciw zwierzchnościom, przeciw władzom, przeciw rządcom ciemności tego świata, przeciw duchowemu złu na wyżynach niebieskich. Hebr. 4:12 Słowo Boże bowiem jest żywe i skuteczne, ostrzejsze niż wszelki miecz obosieczny, przenikające aż do rozdzielenia duszy i ducha, stawów i szpiku, zdolne rozsądzić myśli i zamiary serca. Izaj. 23:29 'Izali słowo moje nie jest jako ogień? mówi Pan, i' jako młot kruszący skałę ? 2 Tym. 3:16 Całe Pismo jest natchnione przez Boga i pożyteczne do nauki, do strofowania, do poprawiania. 1 Kor. 14:29 'Prorocy zaś niech mówią po dwóch albo trzech,' a inni niech rozsądzają. Postępowanie z fałszywmi nauczycielami , obłudnikami i tymi którzy bronią falszywych nauk , ponieważ chcą słuchać nauczycieli którzy świezbią ich uszy przyjemną im niebilijną nauką , jest następujące : 2 Jana 1:10 Jeśli ktoś przychodzi do was i nie przynosi tej nauki, nie przyjmujcie go do domu ani go nie pozdrawiajcie. 2 Tym. 4:2-3 2 Głoś słowo Boże, nalegaj w porę i nie w porę, upominaj, strofuj i zachęcaj ze wszelką cierpliwością i nauką. 3 Przyjdzie bowiem czas, gdy zdrowej nauki nie zniosą, ale zgromadzą sobie nauczycieli według swoich pożądliwości, ponieważ ich uszy świerzbią. Tyt. 1:3 Świadectwo to jest prawdziwe. Dlatego karć ich surowo, aby byli zdrowi w wierze; 1 Tym. 5:20 A tych, którzy grzeszą, strofuj w obecności wszystkich, aby i inni się bali Dzieje 18:28 gdyż ( Apostoł Paweł ) skutecznie i całkowicie obalał twierdzenia Żydów, wykazując publicznie z Pism, że Jezus jest Chrystusem Tytus 1:10-11 10 Jest bowiem wielu niekarnych, oddających się czczej gadaninie i zwodzicieli, zwłaszcza wśród obrzezanych. 11 Im trzeba zamknąć usta, gdyż całe domy wywracają, nauczając, czego nie należy, dla brudnego zysku. Gal. 5:10 Mam co do was przekonanie w Panu, że nie będziecie innego zdania. A ten, kto was niepokoi, zostanie osądzony, kimkolwiek by był. Gal. 5:12 Bodajby byli odcięci ci, którzy was niepokoją 1 Kor. 5:12-13 Po co mi bowiem sądzić tych, którzy są na zewnątrz? Czy wy nie sądzicie tych, którzy są wewnątrz? Tych, którzy są na zewnątrz, osądzi Bóg. Usuńcie więc złego spośród was samych. 1 Tym. 1:19-20 Mając wiarę i czyste sumienie, które niektórzy odrzucili i stali się rozbitkami w wierze. Do nich należą Hymenajos i Aleksander, których oddałem szatanowi, aby nauczyli się nie bluźnić. Sprawidliwy sąd , dla chrześcijanina , jest radością . Przysł. 21:15 Radością jest dla sprawiedliwego czynić sąd Walka Chrześcijan z falszywmi doktrynami jest sprawą wagi najwyższej w jego codziennym życiu i ma trwać bez końca aż do przyjścia Pana Jezusa Chrystusa . Gal. 2:4-5 4 A to z powodu wprowadzonych fałszywych braci, którzy się wkradli, aby wyszpiegować naszą wolność, jaką mamy w Chrystusie Jezusie, aby nas zniewolić. 5 Nie ustąpiliśmy im ani na chwilę i nie poddaliśmy się, aby pozostała wśród was prawda ewangelii. Przyp.31:9 Otwórz swe usta, sądź sprawiedliwie Do tych nakazów zastosowali się Protestantcy Reformatorzy , czego efektem była Reformacja . Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo